Serendipity
by wisdomtruth
Summary: They say everything happens for a reason. They say that things are always unexpected and that plans sometime never go through. For Jo, she lived the life of never knowing what's to come, but as she grabs the internship spot at Grey-Sloan, what will come her way? Read through Jo's adventure full of romance, hardships, and drama as she fulfills her residency. AU Jo/Alex.


**Serendipity**

 **Chapter One**

 **03, August 2015**

 **Author's Introduction:**

 _Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction dedicated to Jo and Alex on Grey's Anatomy. I am very familiar with fanfiction and I have read some of the best ones dedicated to this fandom and this ship. Under no circumstances am I certified in medical terminology or its procedures, I am only going off what I learned in my medical health class in high school and WebMD (because who doesn't?); so, please bear with me. I am, however, a second year college student studying computer science and engineering, but I really don't know what good that does me with writing fanfiction._

 _Regarding updates, as you all know I am in college and school sometimes is very stressful and tedious, so I make it a promise to update at least once or twice a week depending on my schedule and how much free time I get. I do work at Starbucks four times a week while battling my upcoming school schedule, so like I said, please bear with me. I apologize in advance if I go AWOL with updating and what not._

 _Also, I want to let everyone know that this story will be completely be on my own terms, there will references towards the shows, but other than that it is very alternative. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new delicious, steamy, and entertaining piece of literature that I am putting out in the fanfiction world!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the aforementioned series and its characters, all rights reserved to ABC.**

" _Broad, wholesome, charitable views of men and things cannot be acquired by vegetating in one little corner of the earth all of one's lifetime." – Mark Twain_

 _Jo_

Travelling. The word that most likely describes her life. A quiet, but adventurous girl from a small town in Massachusetts near Boston, lands herself a spot in one of the world's most prestigious teaching hospitals – Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. She had no idea how she even attained an internship here, yet alone, a package including a free flight just to get to this place and a monthly stipend of $550 just for working here. She had just graduated from Harvard Medical School earning her medical degree and having obtained her premed degree in Psychology and Human Sciences from Princeton University. People may think she was a spoiled little princess whose father was a wealthy and successful businessman, but they have gotten it all wrong.

She lived on her own for most of her life, having to jump from foster home to foster home, and eventually landing herself in a great family. That family though? It was taken from her very quickly after they died in a horrible car crash leaving her at sixteen years old. Then, she became homeless; living in cars, shelters, and sometimes crashing in the school's teacher's lounge. She grew very tired of her fellow classmates giving her unwanted attention and dirty looks just because she was different from everyone else, and so, she promised herself that she will prove them all wrong someday. Thus, working her ass off to get into Princeton and working even harder just to get where she was today. Everything all changed when she got the opportunity of a lifetime- an internship slot available at this very hospital.

Jo's emotions were swirling as she walked into the lobby of her new job; people were everywhere, nurses taking count, doctors about to do morning rounds and sick people waiting in line just to get a doctor to check them out. She held her binder close to her chest and her bag tightly hanging on her shoulder, she breathed in the smell of the place very quickly and walked right up to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm Jo Wilson, they said I should be here at seven exactly, is there a designated place where the new round of interns should go?" She asked the lady sitting behind the desk. Just as the lady was about to answer, someone had tapped her on the back. She turned around and looked at the tall, blonde, and somewhat attractive older man.

"Dr. Jo Wilson, you are right on time. Please follow me." He obviously was a doctor here, he was too quick for her to take a quick glance at his name and position here at the hospital. She fell in line behind him as he led her to the upper level. As they reached the new destination, she saw a group of people that looked around her age, obviously interns as well. There stood a dark skinned man, a dark skinned woman with glasses, a blondie and a short-haired brunette. These people, were about to become her friends and her enemies in this competitive career field.

"Points for making it on time, interns. Welcome to Seattle's most modest hospital. Be lucky you were invited, even if you tried applying for an internship here, there is a very slim chance of actually getting accepted. Before we get started, we will go for a quick tour of your new hospital and then you will be meeting your new teachers. I am Dr. Owen Hunt, chief of surgery and your new 'dean'." He snapped his fingers for everyone to follow him and everyone got in line quietly and obviously stunned by the chief surgeon's demeanor. She stood next to the dark skinned girl and walked silently next to her.

The hospital was huge, different floors for each specialty, a clinic on the main level, a lounge for each type of doctor, and on-call rooms for which the chief had joked about it not actually being a sleeping room but a room for another physical activity. _"They aren't strict on work relationships…"_ Jo thought. They immediately halted a stop as they reached the locker room for residents and then the chief spoke up.

"You have exactly twelve minutes. Go inside, find your assigned lockers, get changed, and meet me out here when you get settled. If you're a second late, you are already giving me a bad impression, and you seriously do not want the punishment. Now, go!" He demanded, he timed his watch, and everyone including herself scrambled inside. She and the others had found their assigned lockers, and then one of them finally spoke up.

"Hey guys! I'm Heather!" The short haired brunette finally got a name to her face. Everyone introduced themselves as they got changed into their scrubs and put on their lab coats. There was Heather the blondie, Shane the only guy in the program, and Stephanie that looked kind of nerdy. Jo wasn't always the welcoming type, but she figured she might be more open to her new group of friends.

"I'm Jo and we should seriously start getting outside." She said as she put her lab coat and started tying up her Nike shoes. She walked out the locker room as the others followed suite.

"Two minutes left to spare, sharp timing, kids. Now, start brushing up your memorization skills as I say these names because I will not repeat them." Hunt said as he led us to a group of very young doctors standing with tablets in their hands, sharp but also looking very professional.

"Starting from the left, Dr. Derek Shepherd – neurosurgery, Dr. Jackson Avery – plastics, Dr. Christina Yang – cardiothoracic fellow, Dr. April Kepner - Trauma, as well as I, Dr. Richard Webber – chief of general surgery and Dr. Miranda Bailey in general as well, Dr. Arizona Robbins – head of Pediatrics, Dr. Alex Karev – Pediatrics.." I stop listening to what Hunt says after that, because I stared longer at the very attractive man in peds because there was no way this man specialized in pediatrics. He noticed I was staring at him and he winks at me. I start to blush and look away as I continue to listen to Dr. Hunt.

"And the last few, Dr. Meredith Grey – general, Dr. Callie Torres of Orthopedics, and finally, Dr. Isobel Stevens in Ortho as well. I hope you all put a name to all of their faces because I will not be saying them again." Jo was shocked at the last few, as they were some of the best surgeons in the medical world, including Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey. She could not believe she was going to be working in the same hospital as the best, yet alone the fact that she will be doing surgeries with them when the time comes.

"Listen to me as I speak, you will two weeks with each doctor as you familiarize yourself in each of their specialty, some of you like to call it rounds or rotations, I don't care, but do not create yourself some trouble or else this internship will be taken from you very quickly, I am not joking. I've done it before and I will do it again. Now, I will pair each of you with your teacher, and you go with them as I list off." He said and paused before he continued.

"Wilson with Dr. Karev, Edwards with Dr. Avery, Ross with Dr. Yang, Murphy with Dr. Kepner, and Brooks with Dr. Shepherd. After two weeks, you will switch again it may not be the same people your friends were paired with, there are plenty other doctors here. If you have any problems you come to me and not them. I don't care about competition as long as no one gets hurt, no trouble, got it?" Owen said.

"Got it." We all muttered simultaneously. I guess it was true, they do treat you like shit your first year of residency. I can't believe I got paired with Mr. Hot stuff my first day here, and I might as well be happy and enjoy it. Most of my life, I decided being serious all the time will not get me anymore, and so I decided to be more outgoing and more flirtatious, but it does not mean I will let myself fall and not reach the top of the game. I saw Dr. Karev start walking away and I quickly caught up with him.

"So, what's first, doc?" I joked as I take a look at the tablet he handed me.

"First of all, don't call me doc, you address me as sir or my full title Dr. Karev, under no circumstances should you be calling me anything else. Got it, intern?" He told me. Well, gosh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. He winked at me earlier and now he's acting like someone pissed in his morning cheerios. Maybe he winked at Heather or Leah and I just caught it by accident. I mean they were both attractive ladies too, am I right?

"Sorry, _Dr. Karev._ " I quickly muttered. He turned around and looked at me straight in the face.

"Pediatrics may seem easy, but it's not. Take my word. It's elite and it's hardcore. If I can't find you taking this opportunity seriously, I will make a promise to take you off my service, maybe even strip you of your internship and place here in this hospital." I put a more serious look on my face and nodded. My first impression on him sort of changed after that, he was still attractive, but his personality was downright shitty.

He's going to make my first two weeks a living hell, I can already see it. But, I will take the risk and make him loosen up, he looks like he hasn't had a good lay in weeks, and quite honestly, I don't think he will get another in bed if he doesn't loosen up. As he led me into the elevator to take us to the next level, he stands there quietly next to me as if he was trying to initiate a conversation but cannot find the right words to say. Honestly, my first day here isn't as bad as I thought it would be. The people I will be spending the rest of my residency with are very tolerable, not to mention the hot attending who seems to be quite crabby. I hear the elevator ding as we come to the Pediatrics floor and I was snapped out of my thoughts. Dr. Karev leads me out and he introduces me to my new place for the next two weeks while on his service.

"Welcome to the Pediatrics floor. There's four sides to this place, so don't get lost. Oh, and before I forget here's your pager." He throws me the pager and I catch it instantly.

"There's only three codes you need to know, 411 is a consult, 910 is immediate request, and 911 is a real emergency. Basically for the codes walk, walk faster, and then run like hell." He says in a quick and quite annoyed manner, I nod and continue to follow him. He hands me a Windows tablet that seem to be holding the patient charts, pre and post op noting, and a hospital quick look up.

He takes a deep breath before he continues to talk, "On the left we have the NICU for newborns and babies under observation, on the right is the pediatric clinic, that's right kids are separate from the adults on the main floor, head north and we have an operation room and head south we have the maternity ward." I take it all in and he tells me the directions to each site. We head up to the charge station and he pauses for a second to take a look at me.

"Any questions so far, Wilson?" He asks. I shake my head no and he takes a breath of relief. Well, he seems like the person that hates when people ask too many questions. Luckily for him, I am not like one of those people and I take everything all at once.

"Today we're going to take it easy, we'll be starting out in the NICU and you will be studying each child very closely. If there happens to be an emergency down on the main level, then it's always all hands on deck. Got it, intern?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir. There's one thing I have a question about though. May I ask?" I was kind of nervous to ask this and sometimes curiosity kills the cat.

"Go ahead." He looks down at his tablet and leads us to the NICU station.

"Why is this hospital named after Dr. Grey and a Mr. Sloan?" I ask. I saw it everywhere in the hospital. I couldn't tell if this hospital was named after Dr. _Meredith_ Grey or maybe her very successful mother. I didn't know who Mr. Sloan was either, maybe he was a doctor here as well. He stops in his footsteps and turns around to look at me. His facial expression changes, an emotion of pain and somewhat discomfort.

"Just a few months before you guys came here, there was a disastrous plane crash. The doctors you have met earlier were passengers of the flight that went down, I was the only one who was not involved. Anyways, two of the doctors have died during so. One being a relative of Dr. Meredith Grey, her own sister." Woah, wait. Grey had a sister?

"The other doctor was Mark Sloan, he was the head of plastic surgery here. They were both obviously good people and the hospital decided to change its name in their memory. Now, can we get back to work?" He demands. I nod and once we finally reach NICU, he puts on a pink flimsy scrub top and hands me one too. I finally saw a softer side of this Alex Karev, maybe he's not so bad after all. But then again, I could be wrong. I feel like there was more to find out about his hospital, and I will make it a goal of mine to know about each and everyone here. I know I got invited here for a reason, there was no way I could have been invited just because of my outstanding curricular and my history at Ivy League schools. There's more to the story, I just know it. Karev is definitely something else, he has this mysterious side of him. He's obviously not married, but I saw him glancing at the blonde doctor earlier, Isobel Stevens. Maybe he is engaged to her or still in the dating level. I see him pick up the first baby and he seems so in love with her, pediatrics does this to people. He became more soft and caring and I stand next to him as I start to observe the small and fragile young infant.

"Katelyn Blanky, a week old. Eight pounds and seven ounces. In the NICU for the jaundice condition. Her post labor stats obviously states she has very elevated levels of bilirubin. So far she has shown no signs of her liver failing, but her eyes are yellow and her skin is very pale." I said. I could tell all of that without even looking at our patient's chart. Karev smirks and me and gives me a thumbs up. The parents of the child walk into the room and obviously, they are scared and worried because they have not yet held their newborn baby.

"Dr. Karev, are there any new updates? Can we take her home now? Will she have surgery?" The father asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blanky, I want you to meet our new doctor, Dr. Wilson. She will be assisting me as we supervise your daughter. To answer your questions, no she has not shown any kind of improvement in the past week. Dr. Wilson, would you like to explain to them?" Karev said.

"The jaundice condition is very operable, but with every surgery there are risks. This condition takes place in both neurological and cardiovascular places of the body. Because she is an infant, things become a little bit complicated."

 _Great job, Wilson. Keep this up and you definitely can guarantee a spot if Karev is the head surgeon on this case. Like I said earlier, everything is going great so far, but one thing could change for the good or for the bad._

 ** _Your reviews are greatly and definitely appreciated!_**


End file.
